Romeo and Juliet
by momo-chan96
Summary: Midorikawa y Hiroto son los protagonistas de la famosa obra de Shakespeare, pero deberán besarse… ¿lo lograrán?- varias parejas- Leer Aviso!
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo and Juliet**

Summary: Midorikawa y Hiroto son los protagonistas de la famosa obra de Shakespeare, pero deberán besarse… ¿lo lograrán?- varias parejas-

Aclaraciones: Para que esta historia resultara lo más coherente posible-en cuanto a los personajes que aparecen- los miembros de Inazuma Japan son transferidos a Raimon por solicitud del entrenador Kudou, más otros personajes llamados por… ya sabrán.

Capítulo 1: Una obra? El reparto de los personajes.

Que, que?- Todos los miembros de Inazuma Japan y Raimon se sorprendieron por la noticia-

- Haruna, que te he dicho sobre tomar decisiones sin antes preguntar?- Kido estaba algo molesto-

- Pues, es que, muchas amigas mías pertenecen al club de teatro, y debía ayudarlas-

- Pero Haruna, puedes explicar bien lo que ocurre?- aparentemente Kazemaru estaba algo confundido-

Está bien, les explicaré lo que ocurre- esperó a que todos estuvieran en silencio- el club de teatro participará en un festival de arte y expresión corporal en Miyazaki dentro de dos semanas y debido a la duración del festival, que será alrededor de 3 semanas, ya que harán un tour por el sur de Japón no podrán participar en festival, y me pidió que buscara ayuda y cubriera su parte en el festival escolar-

No me digas que quieres que actuemos?- Kido se estaba asustando de su hermana-

Y que obra será? Aki y las otras dos managers se estaban entusiasmando-

Romeo y Julieta-

Pe- pero esa obra tiene muchos personajes, con nosotros no bastará- el genio buscaba cualquier excusa para no participar en la obra, aún que su hermana estuviera involucrada-

Ya me encargué de eso- la peliazul sonreía- pero entonces, que dicen?

Supongo que no tenemos otra opción- Sakuma se rindió ante la insistencia de la hermana de su amigo, al igual que los demás- *_es más lista de lo que aparenta, en verdad es la hermana de Kido_*-

Okey, en ese caso, los espero mañana en mi casa, a las 13ºº, entendido?-"_no hay más opción_" pensaron todos, a excepción de las managers, quienes estaban muy emocionadas.

**Al día siguiente en casa de Haruna –**

Endo junto a Kazemaru, se dirigían al jardín, donde Haruna realizaría la "reunión", en la cual se repartirían los papeles.

Ichinose, Domon!- el castaño estaba sorprendido al ver a sus amigos, ex miembros de la selección de Estados Unidos

Hola Endo-

Y como te fue en la cirugía?- Kazemaru fue donde los demás miembros de Inazuma Japan, ya que no entendía mucho sobre lo que hablaban Endo e Ichinose-

Bien, por ahora estoy en un tratamiento post cirugía, pero aparentemente podré jugar nue..-

¡DARLING!-

Ri-Rika?-

Me alegro mucho de verte, te veías muy guapo con el uniforme de THE UNICORNS (eso sonó algo raro… desde mi punto de vista)-

Por favor Rika, es vergonzoso- claro que es vergonzoso tener a una chica encima de ti cuando te lanzan al suelo-

Hola querido- alguien susurró al oído de Kazemaru-

KYAAAA!-Kazemaru volteó a ver quien era- Re… Reika-san?- al escuchar eso, Endo volteó su mirada hacia la chica recién nombrada con un sentimiento de celos invadiéndolo-

Por favor, solo dime Reika-

Creo que te haz vuelto muy popular, Kazemaru-kun – todas la miradas se concentraron en el ojirojo-

A-Aphrodi?-

Suzuno?-

Nagumo?- lo dos ex miembros del Instituto alien, ahora miembros de Inazuma Japan, se sorprendieron al ver a sus ex compañeros-

No-No me digan que Haruna los llamó – Hiroto rogaba por que fuera casualidad, ni él ni Midorikawa, querían trabajar junto al dúo de Korea FIRE DRAGON-

Pues… si, así es-

Bueno, gracias a todos por venir, ya todos saben el por qué se encuentran en este lugar, así que comencemos con el sorteo para definir quien representará a quien en la obra – Natsumi y Aki arrastraron unas pizarras hasta el lugar – en estas pizarras anotarán su nombre en los recuadros de abajo, después yo les indicaré quien representará a quien – así, cada uno, incluyendo a las cuatro managers, se anotó en la pizarra, después, Haruna sacó una bandita blanca que cubría unos números, arriba de donde se anotaron los "actores" – bien, según esta leyenda - dijo mirando un hoja – los personajes quedarían de la siguiente manera:

Príncipe Escalus, Goenji-san-

Menos mal-

Conde Paris, Terumi Afuro-san-

Perfecto-

Mercucio, Fubuki-san, Capuleto, Endo-kun, Sra. Capuleto, Kino-senpai-

*_Perfecto, actuaré junto Endo_*-

Teobaldo, Kazemaru-san-

Q,Que?-

Montesco, Onii-chan, Sra. Montesco, Sakuma-san-

Como? – se quejaron sincronizadamente –

Benvolio Montesco, Fudou-san-

Genial-

Fray Lorenzo, Tachimukai-san, Fray Juan, Tsunami-san –

Menos mal, no seremos los protagonistas – dijo aliviado el moreno –

Si, tienes razón –

Los guardias serán, Suzuno-san y Nagumo-san, Músicos, Simón Cuerdas, Ichinose-kun, Hugo Violas, Domon-san y Juan del Coro, Matsuno-san-

Perfecto – Ichinose se veía emocionado

E-El Baticario será… Jim-san –

Eh? –

Gregorio y Sansón serán Hijikata y Kabeyama –

Queeeeee! – gritaron sincronizados

La sirvienta analfabeta será Reika-san – risas por parte de Kazemaru –

Kogure-kun será Baltazar y Abraham será Kurimatsu

Si! –

Antonio y Perola, Shinichi-san y Kageto-san –

Perfecto, no tendremos muchos diálogos –

Si –

Pedro será Someoka-san –

Perfecto –

Paje del Conde Paris, Toramaru-kun, Paje de Mercucio, Tobitaka-kun –

Entendido –

Nodriza de Julieta, yo, Otonashi Haruna… y aquí se vuelve interesante… ya que quedan 2 papeles y los que no tengan un papel serán extras – todos los que hasta el momento no habían sido nombrados estaban con los nervios de punta – Romeo será representado por Hiroto-san y Julieta por Midorikawa-san –

Que, Que? – ambos estaban rojos como un tomate

Bien, eso es todo, el coro estará encargado de su parte en la obra, todos los presentes ahora deberán presentarse a los ensayos, ya que necesitaremos muchos extras –

Y no se preocupen por mi padre, ya que el está en una reunión muy importante con los miembros de FFI, y no regresará hasta una semana después del festival escolar –

Y aquí están los libretos, por hoy y mañana intenten leer y comprender en qué consiste su personaje, e identifíquense con el, nos juntaremos el lunes después de clases, hasta entonces…

**Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo, pronto comenzará el problema entre Hiroto y Midorikawa producto de los personajes que les tocaron.**

**Y si tienen datos sobre este libro, que creen que me serviría para la historia, se los agradecería, puesto que este libro lo tengo que leer el siguiente año (los personajes los encontré por internet). Por ende no se mucho (además que ahora tengo que leer un libro para lenguaje ), y no tengo tiempo para leer, así que les pido su ayuda hasta el fin de esta historia (algún cambio de actor o algo parecido, lo que sea).**

**Eso… nos vemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Estudiando el libreto.**

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban sentados en el escritorio de su habitación (algunos en la cama) leyendo el libreto de la obra:

**En casa de Goenji :**

_**-"¡Rebeldes enemigos de la paz, derramadores de sangre humana! ¿No queréis oír? Humanas fieras que apagáis en la fuente sangrienta de vuestras venas el ardor de vuestras iras, arrojad en seguida a tierra las armas fratricidas, y escuchad mi sentencia. Tres veces, por vanas quimeras y fútiles motivos, habéis ensangrentado las calles de Verona, haciendo a sus habitantes, aun los más graves e ilustres, empuñar las enmohecidas alabardas, y cargar con el hierro sus manos envejecidas por la paz. Si volvéis a turbar el sosiego de nuestra ciudad, me responderéis con vuestras cabezas. Basta por ahora; retiraos todos. Tú, Capuleto, vendrás conmigo. Tú, Montesco, irás a buscarme dentro de poco a la audiencia, donde te hablaré más largamente. Pena de muerte a quien permanezca aquí.!"**_.- leía atentamente el pelicrema como cualquier otra persona - _se parece a mí cuando me enojo-_

**En casa de Aphrodi:**

_**-**_ "_**Así lo quiere Capuleto, y yo lo deseo también" – **_no-no sé si pueda identificarme totalmente con este personaje _**-"Ella no hace más que llorar por Teobaldo y no tiene tiempo para pensar en amores, porque el amor huye de los duelos. A su padre le acongoja el que ella se angustie tanto, y por eso quiere hacer la boda cuanto antes, para atajar ese diluvio de lágrimas, que pudiera parecer mal a las gentes. Esa es la razón de que nos apresuremos**_."- definitivamente no –

**En casa de Fubuki:**

"_**ROMEO.- ¿Pronunciaremos el discurso que traíamos compuesto, o entraremos sin preliminares?**_

_**BENVOLIO.- Nada de rodeos. Para nada nos hace falta un Amorcillo de latón con venda por pañuelo, y con arco, espanta pájaros de doncellas. Para nada repetir con el apuntador, en voz medrosa, un prólogo inútil. Mídannos por el compás que quieran, y hagamos nosotros unas cuantas mudanzas de baile.**_

_**ROMEO.- Dadme una tea. No quiero bailar. El que está a oscuras necesita luz.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- Nada de eso, Romeo; tienes que bailar.**_

_**ROMEO.- No por cierto. Vosotros lleváis zapatos de baile, y yo estoy como tres en un zapato, sin poder moverme.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- Pídele sus alas al Amor, y con ellas te levantarás de la tierra.**_

_**ROMEO.- Sus flechas me han herido de tal modo, que ni siquiera sus plumas bastan para levantarme. Me ha atado de tal suerte, que no puedo pasar la raya de mis dolores. La pesadumbre me ahoga.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- No has debido cargar con tanto peso al amor, que es muy delicado.**_

_**ROMEO.- ¡Delicado el amor! Antes duro y fuerte y punzante como el cardo.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- Si es duro, sé tú duro con él. Si te hiere, hiérele tú, y verás cómo se da por vencido. Dadme un antifaz para cubrir mi rostro. ¡Una mascara sobre otra máscara!**_

_**BENVOLIO.- Llamad a la puerta, y cuando estemos dentro, cada uno baile como pueda.**_

_**ROMEO.- ¡Una antorcha! Yo, imitando la frase de mi abuelo, seré quien lleve la luz en esta empresa, porque el gato escaldado huye del agua.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- De noche todos los gatos son pardos, como decía muy bien el Condestable. Nosotros te... Si haces esto te salvaremos de tus miras. La luz se extingue.**_

_**ROMEO.- No por cierto.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- Mientras andamos en vanas palabras, se gastan las antorchas. Entiende tú bien lo que quiero decir.**_

_**ROMEO.- ¿Tienes ganas de entrar en el baile? ¿Crees que eso tiene sentido?**_

_**MERCUCIO.- ¿Y lo dudas?**_

_**ROMEO.- Tuve anoche un sueño.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- Y yo otro esta noche.**_

_**ROMEO.- ¿Y a qué se reduce tu sueño?**_

_**MERCUCIO.- Comprendí la diferencia que hay del sueño a la realidad.**_

_**ROMEO.- En la cama fácilmente se sueña.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- Sin duda te ha visitado la reina Mab, nodriza de las hadas(…)**_

_**ROMEO.- Basta, Mercucio. No prosigas en esa charla impertinente.**_

_**MERCUCIO.- De sueños voy hablando, fantasmas de la imaginación dormida, que en su vuelo excede la ligereza de los aires, y es más mudable que el viento."- **_prácticamente soy la voz de la razón de Romeo –

**En casa de Endo:**

_**- "CAPULETO.- La misma orden que a mí obliga a Montesco, y a nuestra edad no debía ser difícil vivir en paz. PARIS.- Los dos sois iguales en nobleza, y no debierais estar discordes. ¿Qué respondéis a mi petición? CAPULETO.- Ya he respondido. Mi hija acaba de llegar al mundo. Aún no tiene más que catorce años, y no estará madura para el matrimonio, hasta que pasen lo menos dos veranos. **_

_**PARIS.- Otras hay más jóvenes y que son ya madres. **_

_**CAPULETO.- Los árboles demasiado tempranos no prosperan. Yo he confiado mis esperanzas a la tierra y ellas florecerán. De todas suertes, Paris, consulta tú su voluntad. Si ella consiente, yo consentiré también. No pienso oponerme a que elija con toda libertad entre los de su clase. Esa noche, según costumbre inmemorial, recibo en casa a mis amigos, uno de ellos vos. Deseo que piséis esta noche el modesto umbral de mi casa, donde veréis brillar humanas estrellas. Vos, como joven lozano, que no oíais como yo las pisadas del invierno frío, disfrutaréis de todo. Allí oiréis un coro de hermosas doncellas. Oídlas, vedlas, y elegid entre todas la más perfecta. Quizá después de maduro examen, os parecerá mi hija una de tantas. Tú (al criado) vete recorriendo las calles de Verona, y a todos aquellos cuyos nombres verás escritos en este papel, invítalos para esta noche en mi casa." – **_este personaje no va conmigo –

**En casa de Aki:**

_**-"SEÑORA.- Ya puedes pensar en casarte. Hay en Verona madres de familia menores que tú, y yo misma lo era cuando apenas tenía tu edad. En dos palabras, aspira a tu mano el gallardo Paris. **_

_**AMA.- ¡Niña mía! ¡Vaya un pretendiente! Si parece de cera. **_

_**SEÑORA.- No tiene flor más linda la primavera de Verona. **_

_**AMA.- ¡Eso una flor! Sí que es flor, ciertamente. **_

_**SEÑORA.- Quiero saber si le amarás. Esta noche ha de venir. Verás escrito en su cara todo el amor que te profesa. Fíjate en su rostro y en la armonía de sus facciones. Sus ojos servirán de comentario a lo que haya de confuso en el libro de su persona. Este libro de amor, desencuadernado todavía, merece una espléndida cubierta. La mar se ha hecho para el pez. Toda belleza gana en contener otra belleza. Los áureos broches del libro esmaltan la áurea narración. Todo lo que él tenga, será tuyo. Nada perderás en ser su mujer." – **_la verdad… es que soy muy amable para realizar este papel *_pero no, esta es mi oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con Endo*_

**En casa de Kazemaru:**

_**-"TEOBALDO.- Sin duda es un Montesco, enemigo jurado de mi casa, que ha venido aquí para burlarse de nuestra fiesta. **_

_**CAPULETO.- ¿Es Romeo? **_

_**TEOBALDO.- El infame Romeo. **_

_**CAPULETO.- No más, sobrino. Es un perfecto caballero, y todo Verona se hace lenguas de su virtud, y aunque me dieras cuantas riquezas hay en la ciudad, nunca le ofendería en mi propia casa. Así lo pienso. Si en algo me estimas, ponle alegre semblante, que esa indignación y esa mirada torva no cuadran bien en una fiesta. TEOBALDO.- Cuadra, cuando se introduce en nuestra casa tan ruin huésped. ¡No lo consentiré! **_

_**CAPULETO.- Sí lo consentirás. Te lo mando. Yo sólo tengo autoridad aquí. ¡Pues no faltaba más! ¡Favor divino! ¡Maltratar a mis huéspedes dentro de mi propia casa! ¡Armar quimera con ellos, sólo por echárselas de valiente! TEOBALDO.- Tío, esto es una afrenta para nuestro linaje. **_

_**CAPULETO.- Lejos, lejos de aquí. Eres un rapaz incorregible. Cara te va a costar la desobediencia. ¡Ea, basta ya! Manos quedas... Traed luces... Yo te haré estar quedo. ¡Pues esto sólo faltaba! ¡A bailar, niñas! **_

_**TEOBALDO.- Mis carnes se estremecen en la dura batalla de mi repentino furor y mi ira comprimida Me voy, porque esta injuria que hoy paso, ha de traer amargas hieles." – **_sinceramente la actitud de este personaje no me gusta para nada…-

**En casa de Kido:**

_**-"SEÑORA.- ¿Qué espada? Lo que te conviene es una muleta. **_

_**CAPULETO.- Mi espada, mi espada, que Montesco viene blandiendo contra mí la suya tan vieja como la mía. (Entran Montesco y su mujer.) **_

_**MONTESCO.- ¡Capuleto infame, déjame pasar, aparta! **_

_**SEÑORA.- No te dejaré dar un paso más. (Entra el Príncipe con su séquito.) **_

_**PRÍNCIPE.- ¡Rebeldes enemigos de la paz, derramadores(…)**_

_**MONTESCO.- ¿Quién ha vuelto a comenzar la antigua discordia? ¿Estabas tú cuando principió, sobrino mío? BENVOLIO.- Los criados de tu enemigo estaban ya lidiando con los nuestros cuando llegué, y fueron inútiles mis esfuerzos para separarlos. Teobaldo se arrojó sobre mí, blandiendo el hierro que azotaba el aire despreciador de sus furores. Al ruido de las estocadas acorre gente de una parte y otra, hasta que el Príncipe separó a unos y otros. SEÑORA DE MONTESCO.- ¿Y has visto a Romeo? ¡Cuánto me alegro de que no se hallara presente! **_

_**BENVOLIO.- Sólo faltaba una hora(…)**_

_**MONTESCO.- No la sé ni puedo indagarla. **_

_**BENVOLIO.- ¿No has podido arrancarle ninguna explicación? **_

_**MONTESCO.- Ni yo, ni nadie. No sé si pienso bien o mal, pero él es el único consejero de sí mismo. Guarda con avaricia su secreto y se consume en él, como el germen herido por el gusano antes de desarrollarse y encantar al sol con su hermosura. Cuando yo sepa la causa de su mal, procuraré poner remedio."- **_que ****** es esto? –

**En casa de Sakuma:**

_**-"SEÑORA DE MONTESCO.- ¿Y has visto a Romeo? ¡Cuánto me alegro de que no se hallara presente! **_

_**BENVOLIO.- Sólo faltaba una hora(…)**_

_**SEÑORA DE MONTESCO.- Dicen que va allí con frecuencia a juntar su llanto con el rocío de la mañana y contar a las nubes sus querellas, y apenas el sol, alegría del mundo, descorre los sombríos pabellones del tálamo de la aurora, huye Romeo de la luz y torna a casa, se encierra sombrío en su cámara, y para esquivar la luz del día, crea artificialmente una noche. Mucho me apena su estado, y sería un dolor que su razón no llegase a dominar sus caprichos." – **_por favor, no me digan que tendré que hacer de una señora chismosa –

**En casa de Fudou:**

_**-"BENVOLIO.- Envainad, majaderos. Estáis peleando, sin saber por qué. **_

_**TEOBALDO.- ¿Por qué desnudáis los aceros? Benvolio, ¿quieres ver tu muerte? **_

_**BENVOLIO.- Los estoy poniendo en paz. Envaina tú, y no busques quimeras. **_

_**TEOBALDO.- ¡Hablarme de paz, cuando tengo el acero en la mano! Más odiosa me es tal palabra que el infierno mismo, más que Montesco, más que tú. Ven, cobarde. (Reúnese gente de uno y otro bando. Trábase la riña) CIUDADANOS.- Venid con palos, con picas, con hachas. ¡Mueran Capuletos y Montescos! (Entran Capuleto y la señora de Capuleto.) **_

_**CAPULETO.- ¿Qué voces son ésas? Dadme mi espada. **_

_**SEÑORA.- ¿Qué espada? Lo que te conviene es una muleta. **_

_**CAPULETO.- Mi espada, mi espada, que Montesco viene blandiendo contra mí la suya tan vieja como la mía. (Entran Montesco y su mujer.) **_

_**MONTESCO.- ¡Capuleto infame, déjame pasar, aparta! **_

_**SEÑORA.- No te dejaré dar un paso más. (Entra el Príncipe con su séquito.) **_

_**PRÍNCIPE.- ¡Rebeldes enemigos de la paz(…)**_

_**MONTESCO.- ¿Quién ha vuelto a comenzar la antigua discordia? ¿Estabas tú cuando principió, sobrino mío? BENVOLIO.- Los criados de tu enemigo estaban ya lidiando con los nuestros cuando llegué, y fueron inútiles mis esfuerzos para separarlos. Teobaldo se arrojó sobre mí, blandiendo el hierro que azotaba el aire despreciador de sus furores. Al ruido de las estocadas acorre gente de una parte y otra, hasta que el Príncipe separó a unos y otros. SEÑORA DE MONTESCO.- ¿Y has visto a Romeo? ¡Cuánto me alegro de que no se hallara presente! BENVOLIO.- Sólo faltaba una hora para que el sol amaneciese por las doradas puertas del Oriente, cuando salí a pasear, solo con mis cuidados, al bosque de sicomoros que crece al poniente de la ciudad. Allí estaba tu hijo. Apenas le vi me dirigí a él, pero se internó en lo más profundo del bosque. Y como yo sé que en ciertos casos la compañía estorba, seguí mi camino y mis cavilaciones, huyendo de él con tanto gusto como él de mí. **_

_**SEÑORA DE MONTESCO.- Dicen que(…)**_

_**BENVOLIO.- ¿Sospecháis la causa, tío? **_

_**MONTESCO.- No la sé ni puedo indagarla. **_

_**BENVOLIO.- ¿No has podido arrancarle ninguna explicación?" – **_vaya, no hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros –

**En casa de Tachimukai:**

_**-"FRAY LORENZO.- Ya la aurora se sonríe mirando huir a la oscura noche. Ya con sus rayos dora las nubes de oriente. Huye la noche con perezosos pies, tropezando y cayendo como un beodo, al ver la lumbre del sol que se despierta y monta en el carro de Titán. Antes que tienda su dorada lumbre, alegrando el día y enjugando el llanto que vertió la noche, ha de llenar este cesto de bien olientes flores y de yerbas primorosas. La tierra es a la vez cuna y sepultura de la naturaleza y su seno educa y nutre hijos de varia condición pero ninguno tan falto de virtud que no dé aliento o remedio o solaz al hombre. Extrañas son las virtudes que derramó la pródiga mano de la naturaleza, en piedras, plantas y yerbas. No hay ser inútil sobre la tierra, por vil y despreciable que parezca. Por el contrario, el ser más noble, si se emplea con mal fin, es dañino y abominable. El bien mismo se trueca en mal y el valor en vicio, cuando no sirve a un fin virtuoso. En esta flor que nace duermen escondidos a la vez medicina y veneno: los dos nacen del mismo origen, y su olor comunica deleite y vida a los sentidos, pero si se aplica al labio, esa misma flor tan aromosa mata el sentido. Así es el alma humana; dos monarcas imperan en ella, uno la humil dad, otro la pasión; cuando ésta predomina, un gusano roedor consume la planta. **_

_**ROMEO.- Buenos días, padre. **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Él sea en tu guarda. ¿Quién me saluda con tan dulces palabras, al apuntar el día? Levantado y a tales horas, revela sin duda intranquilidad de conciencia, hijo mío. En las pupilas del anciano viven los cuidados veladores, y donde reina la inquietud ¿cómo habitará el sosiego? Pero en lecho donde reposa la juventud ajena de todo pesar y duelo, infunde en los miembros deliciosa calma el blando sueño. Tu visita tan de mañana me indica que alguna triste ocasión te hace abandonar tan pronto el lecho. Y si no... será que has pasado la noche desvelado. **_

_**ROMEO.- ¡Eso es, y descansé mejor que dormido! **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Perdónete Dios. ¿Estuviste con Rosalía? **_

_**ROMEO.- ¿Con Rosalía? Ya su nombre no suena dulce en mis oídos, ni pienso en su amor. **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Bien haces. Luego ¿dónde estuviste? **_

_**ROMEO.- Te lo diré sin ambages. En la fiesta de nuestros enemigos los Capuletos, donde a la vez herí y fui herido. Sólo tus manos podrán sanar a uno y otro contendiente. Y con esto verás que no conservo rencor a mi adversario, puesto que intercedo por él como si fuese amigo mío. **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Dime con claridad el motivo de tu visita, si es que puedo ayudarte en algo. **_

_**ROMEO.- Pues te diré en dos palabras que estoy enamorado de la hija del noble Capuleto, y que ella me corresponde con igual amor. Ya está concertado todo, sólo falta que vos bendigáis esta unión. Luego os diré con más espacio dónde y cómo nos conocimos y nos juramos constancia eterna. Ahora lo que importa es que nos caséis al instante. **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- ¡Por vida de mi padre San Francisco! ¡Qué pronto olvidaste a Rosalía, en quien cifrabas antes tu cariño! El amor de los jóvenes nace de los ojos y no del corazón. ¡Cuánto lloraste por Rosalía! y ahora tanto amor y tanto enojo se ha disipado como el eco. Aún no ha disipado el sol los vapores de tu llanto. Aún resuenan en mis oídos tus quejas. Aún se ven en tu rostro las huellas de antiguas lágrimas. ¿No decías que era más bella y gentil que ninguna? y ahora te has mudado. ¡Y luego acusáis de inconstantes a las mujeres! ¿Cómo buscáis firmeza en ellas, si vosotros les dais el ejemplo de olvidar? **_

_**ROMEO.- ¿Pero vos no reprobabais mi amor por Rosalía! **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Yo no reprobaba tu amor, sino tu idolatría ciega. **_

_**ROMEO.- ¿Y no me dijisteis que hiciera todo lo posible por ahogar ese amor? **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Pero no para que de la sepultura de ese amor brotase otro amor nuevo y más ardiente. **_

_**ROMEO.- No os enojéis conmigo, porque mi señora me quiere tanto como yo a ella y con su amor responde al mío, y la otra no. **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Es que Rosalía quizá adivinara la ligereza de tu amor. Ven conmigo, inconstante mancebo. Yo te ayudaré a conseguir lo que deseas para que esta boda sea lazo de amistad que extinga el rencor de vuestras familias. **_

_**ROMEO.- Vamos, pues, sin detenernos. **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Vamos con calme para no tropezar." – **_no, no seré capaz de representar este personaje – –

**En casa de Tsunami:**

_**-"FRAY JUAN.- ¡Hermano mío, santo varón! **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Sin duda es Fray Juan el que me llama. Bien venido seáis de Mantua; ¿qué dice Romeo? Dadme su carta, si es que traéis alguna. **_

_**FRAY JUAN.- Busqué a un fraile descalzo de nuestra orden, para que me acompañara. Al fin le encontré, curando enfermos. La ronda, al vernos salir de una casa, temió que en ella hubiese peste. Sellaron las puertas, y no nos dejaron salir. Por eso se desbarató el viaje a Mantua. **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- ¿Y quién llevó la carta a Romeo? **_

_**FRAY JUAN.- Nadie: aquí está. No pude encontrar siquiera quien os la devolviese. Tal miedo tenían todos a la peste. **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Por vida de mi padre San Francisco! Y no era carta inútil, sino con nuevas de grande importancia. Puede ser muy funesto el retardo. Fray Juan, búscame en seguida un azadón y llévale a mi celda. **_

_**FRAY JUAN.- En seguida, hermano. (Vase.) **_

_**FRAY LORENZO.- Sólo tengo que ir al cementerio, porque dentro de tres horas ha de despertar la hermosa Julieta de su desmayo. Mucho se enojará conmigo porque no di oportunamente aviso a Romeo." – **_que es esto?... no podré estar ni cinco minutos junto a Tachi durante la obra! –

**En casa de Suzuno:**

Nee, Nagumo, por que no mejor aprendernos el libreto? –

Más tarde… ahora tengo sueño -

**En casa de Ichinose (junto a Domon y Matsuno):**

_**-"MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- Recojamos los instrumentos, y vámonos. **_

_**AMA.- Recogedlos sí, buena gente. Ya veis que el caso no es para música. **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- Más alegre podía ser. (Entra Pedro.) **_

_**PEDRO.- ¡Oh, músicos, músicos! "la paz del corazón." "la paz del corazón." Tocad por vida mía "la paz del corazón". **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- ¿Y por qué "la paz del corazón"?**_

_**PEDRO.- ¡Oh, músicos! porque mi corazón está tañendo siempre "mi dolorido corazón". Cantad una canción alegre, para que yo me distraiga. **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- No es ésta ocasión de canciones. **_

_**PEDRO.- ¿Y por qué no? **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- Claro que no. **_

_**PEDRO.- Pues entonces yo os voy a dar de veras. **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- ¿Que nos darás? **_

_**PEDRO.- No dinero ciertamente, pues soy un pobre lacayo, pero os daré que sentir. **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- ¡Vaya con el lacayo! **_

_**PEDRO.- Pues el cuchillo del lacayo os marcará cuatro puntos en la cara. ¿Venirme a mí con corchetes y bemoles? Yo es enseñaré la solfa. **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- Y vos la notaréis, si queréis enseñárnosla. **_

_**MÚSICO 2º(Hugo).- Envainad la daga, y sacad a plaza vuestro ingenio. **_

_**PEDRO.- Con mi ingenio más agudo que un puñal os traspasaré, y por ahora envaino la daga. Respondedme finalmente: "La música argentina", ¿y qué quiere decir "la música argentina"? ¿Por qué ha de ser argentina la música? ¿Qué dices a esto, Simón Bordon? **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- ¡Toma! Porque el sonido de la plata es dulce. **_

_**PEDRO.- Está bien, ¿y vos, Hugo Rabel, qué decís a esto? **_

_**MÚSICO 2º(Hugo).- Yo digo "música argentina", porque el son de la plata hace tañer a los músicos. **_

_**PEDRO.- Tampoco está mal. ¿Y qué dices tú, Jaime Clavija? **_

_**MÚSICO 3º(Juan).- Ciertamente que no sé qué decir. **_

_**PEDRO.- Os pido que me perdonéis la pregunta. Verdad es que sois el cantor. Se dice "música argentina" porque a músicos de vuestra calaña nadie los paga con oro, cuando tocan. **_

_**MÚSICO 1º(Simón).- Este hombre es un pícaro. **_

_**MÚSICO 2º(Hugo).- Así sea su fin. Vamos allá a aguardar la comitiva fúnebre, y luego a comer." – **_bien, al menos ya nos aprendimos este dialogo que hacemos junto a Someoka – como siempre, el peli-café siempre con ánimos -

si, creo que valió la pena hacer esta pijamada (incluso yo me pregunto por que anoté eso) – Domon se veía cansado

pero ya que hemos estado toda la noche aprendiéndonos el libreto, no creen que deberíamos dormir un poco? –

- eeeeh, tienes razón Matsuno –

**En casa de Reika:**

_**-"CRIADA.- Buenos días. ¿Sabéis leer, hidalgo? **_

_**ROMEO.- Ciertamente que sí. **_

_**CRIADA.- ¡Raro alarde! ¿Sabéis leer sin haberlo aprendido? ¿Sabréis leer lo que ahí dice? **_

_**ROMEO.- Si el concepto es claro y la letra también. **_

_**CRIADA.- ¿De verdad? Dios os guarde. **_

_**ROMEO.- Espera, que probaré a leerlo. "El señor Martín, y su mujer e hijas, el conde Anselmo y sus hermanas, la viuda de Viturbio, el señor Plasencio y sus sobrinas, Mercucio y su hermano Valentín, mi tío Capuleto con su mujer e hijas, Rosalía mi sobrina, Livia, Valencio y su primo Teobaldo, Lucía y la hermosa Elena." ¡Lucida reunión! ¿Y dónde es la fiesta? **_

_**CRIADA.- Allí. **_

_**ROMEO.- ¿Dónde? **_

_**CRIADA.- En mi casa, a cenar. **_

_**ROMEO.- ¿En qué casa? **_

_**CRIADA.- En la de mí amo. **_

_**ROMEO.- Lo primero que debí preguntarte es su nombre. **_

_**CRIADA.- Os lo diré sin ambages. Se llama Capuleto y es generoso y rico. Si no sois Montesco, podéis ir a beber a la fiesta. Id, os lo ruego" – **_MALDICIÓN, POR QUÉ ME TOCÓ UN PAPEL COMO ESTE! –

**En casa de Midorikawa (paralelamente en casa de Hiroto):**

_**-"ROMEO.- (Cogiendo la mano de Julieta.) Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso. **_

_**JULIETA.- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo. **_

_**ROMEO.- ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero? **_

_**JULIETA.- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar. **_

_**ROMEO.- ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido. **_

_**JULIETA.- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas. **_

_**ROMEO.- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican. (La besa.) **_

_**JULIETA.- En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado, **_

_**ROMEO.-¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso. (Torna a besarla.)" **_

QQQQQQQ… QUE-QUE! - el peliverde estaba rojo – yo-yo tengo que besar a Hiroto? –

- tendré que besar a Midorikawa? – automáticamente una imagen se le vino a la cabeza – e-eso es imposible, e-él es un chico, igual que yo – un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas - _*no- no sé por que estoy tan nervioso de solo pensar que tendré que hacer esta escena junto a Midorikawa*-_

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, espero que les haya gustado (por fin lo terminé)**_

_**Y perdón por el retraso (exámenes finales, libros que leer, futbol), y gracias por los reviews, espero recibir muchos más de aquí al final de este fic.**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Lo primero, es que cometí un peque error en cuanto al personaje de Jim, ya que no es baticario, es boticario (errores que cometo por tener tiempo libre solo en la noche).**_

_**Lo segundo, me salté algunos personajes por cosa tiempo ( y por qué no encontraba los diálogos entre tantas palabras), pero lo importante está.**_

_**Y tercero, si cometí algún error de ortografía o algo parecido, discúlpenme, pero recién lo termine la noche de ayer.**_

_**Sayonara~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Un sentimiento nuevo, el plan de Diam.**

**Disclaimer: **(algo que olvidé anotar en los dos capítulos anteriores)Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (de lo contrario sería 100% yaoi).

.:O:.

-chicos, muchas gracias por venir, y espero que hayan estudiado el libreto como les pedí – hablaba muy alegremente Haruna- ella es Itsuki Momo, es la presidenta del club de teatro y directora de todas las obras – presentó a una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, cuyo flequillo iba hacia el lado derecho rozando con el ojo, los cuales eran del mismo color –

- mucho gusto – saludó con la tradicional reverencia –

- mucho gusto – saludaron los "actores" -

-bien, es hora de ensayar! – Aparentemente ella y Haruna tenían un plan puesto ya que compartían la misma energía –

Para ser el primer día de ensayo, todas las escenas estaban bien encaminadas, todos se habían conectado con sus respectivos personajes, a excepción de Hiroto y Midorikawa, ya que entre ellos no había ninguna interacción durante la escena en que ellos dialogaban, no se miraron en ningún momento.

- ustedes necesitan más tiempo para poder realizar esta escena, la cual es la más importante de la obra, desde mi punto de vista – ambos chicos la miraban algo confundidos y nerviosos por lo que ella diría – vayan al jardín a ensayar esta escena, un poco antes de que termine el horario de los clubs quiero ver como quedó –

- entendido directora – ambos chicos bajaron del escenario para irse al jardín dentro de los terrenos de la secundaría Raimon –

- creo que aquí está bien - el pelirojo se detuvo cerca de un conjunto de árboles –

- eh… si-si… está bien –

- bien, entonces comencemos – Hiroto tomó de las manos a quien estaba con él - Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso. – el corazón del peliverde latía a mil por hora –

- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo – en verdad estaba haciendo un intento por poder mirarlo –

- ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero? – dijo acercándose más al chico de la coleta

- Los-los labios del peregrino… son para rezar.-

- _con una mirada atrevida - _¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido. - con la mano libre rodea su cintura y lo acerca hacía él –

- _respira profundo – _El… el santo oye con serenidad… las súplicas –

- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican – comienza a acercarse al moreno, puede sentir su respiración agitada por los nervios, se acerca cada vez más (_hemorragia nasal! Alguien tiene algún pañuelo!_) , hasta que roza con sus labios –

- Yaaaaaaaaaa! – empuja al más pálido, toma sus cosas y se va con su rostro totalmente rojo -

**En casa de Midorikawa (Julieta):**

**- **Midorikawa, *Hiromu-kun vino a… - el nombrado subió por las escalera hasta su habitación y se encerró – Hiromu-kun , por favor discúlpalo… -

- no se preocupe, hablaré con él – el chico subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Midorikawa, nadie contestó, giró la manilla a ver si estaba abierta, por suerte no le puso el seguro, empujó la puerta y comenzó a buscarlo, estaba en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas con su rostro escondido entre los brazos – Reize? – el nombrado levantó el rostro para ver quien era –

- Diam? –

- Reize, te ocurre algo? –

- eh?... a mí? –

- a quien más va a ser? –

- pues~… a mi… nada… -

- dile eso a Endo Mamoru, no a mí, basta con ver tu rostro -

- la verdad… -

_*un rato después*_

- jajajajajajajajaja!... tú de Julieta? – se rió con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos –

- ya para de reírte, ni que fuera tan gracioso –

- y quien será tú Romeo? –

- ah?... – bajó la mirada algo deprimido – Hiroto…

- Midorikawa, iré a hacer las compras, cuida la casa! –

- ya escuché! –

- tienes miedo de besarlo? – el peliverde lo miró confundido –

- no… no… estoy… seguro…-

- será que estás enamorado de él? – el chico miró al vacío por un momento –

-… la verdad… - Diam lo empujó a la cama – Diam… que estás haciendo? –

- vamos a comprobar si es solo miedo de besar a un hombre, o si es miedo a un amor no correspondido – el chico tomó las muñecas del otro afirmándolas por sobre la cabeza de este -

- de qué… - el chico que estaba arriba suyo lo besó, este tardó un poco en asimilarlo, estaba sorprendido, pero pronto un sentimiento de frustración lo invadió en su interior, ¿Por qué Hiroto no podía estar en el lugar de Diam?, no pasaron ni diez segundo para que el otro chico intentara introducir su lengua dentro del ojinegro (_no! Midorikawa!, empújalo!... esperen… él no puede! Diam lo tiene afirmado!, no hay más poción, tendré que intervenir, si, es la única opción… pero… ¡¿Cómo hago para entrar en la historia?_), nuestro adorable uke comenzó a derramar lágrimas –

- *_lamentablemente no soy el elegido por Reize_* - pensó cuando vio las lágrimas provenientes del peliverde, se separó de él para luego sentarse en la cama – perdón Reize… - el nombrado secó sus lágrimas para tomar asiento al lado de su amigo –

- Diam… por qué hiciste eso? –

- pensé que podría corresponderte… pero creo que no será así –

- Diam… (un par de segundos después)… espera… a que te refieres a "pero creo que no será así" – preguntó totalmente confundido

- es algo de lo que te irás dando cuenta con el paso del tiempo –

- sigo sin entenderte - ¬¬

- pero no me daré por vencido… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance… para tenerte a mi lado –

- entiendo –

**Al día siguiente**** (durante el ensayo) :**

- ohayo Midorikawa –

-Diam, que haces aquí? –

- la verdad es que quería verte, y Haruna me invitó a ver el ensayo –

- bien chicos, es hora de comenzar con el ensayo –

- entendido directora Itsuki –

- Hiroto, Midorikawa, puesto que ayer no se aparecieron a la hora que les dije, quiero ver como quedó el dialogo de ustedes! –

- nooooooo –

- sip, así es Midorikawa – n.n – así que más vale que te muevas pronto al escenario – realizaron el dialogo no había mejorado mucho, pero al menos Midorikawa ya no tenía miedo de mirar a Hiroto a los ojos –

- directora Itsuki, tengo una duda –

- si, que ocurre Hiromu-kun? –

- la idea es realizar la versión original de la obra? –

- pues… a decir verdad siempre me a gustado darle un toque único a las obras que dirijo –

- entonces, por que mostrar a un Romeo más atrevido? –

- Como? –

- si quieren les puedo mostrar –

- con gusto, sube al escenario –

- muchas gracias – el chico subió al escenario para realizar el dialogo que tanto le a costado a los protagonistas - Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido – toma al peliverde de la cintura y lo acerca completamente hacia él –

– El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas – por que razón podía decir sus líneas tan fácilmente con Diam en frente suyo?, esa pregunta invadía la cabeza de Hiroto, mientras veía como ambos se acercaban, sus labios estaban por juntarse –

- está bien, ya entendí – dijo alejando a Diam de Midorikawa –

- *_como me lo imaginaba* -_

_- _Haruna, tienes un pañuelo? – preguntó la pelicafé cubriendo su nariz con sus manos

- por dios momo, eres peor que yo –

**Después del ensayo:**

- etto~… Midorikawa… puedo hablar contigo? –

- que ocurre Hiroto? –

- pues, quería saber si… - alguien abrazó al chico de cabellos verdes por la cintura, interrumpiendo la conversación –

- Diam, que te dije… -

- debemos irnos a casa, tu madre está preocupada – dijo acercando su nariz al cuello del moreno –

- está bien… Hiroto, te importa si hablamos mañana? –

-claro, ningún problema… -

- Mido-chan, si llegamos tarde yo seré quien reciba un castigo por parte de tu madre, le prometí que llegaríamos temprano –

- *_Mido-chan?_* - pensó algo enfadado el pelirojo

- ya escuché… adiós Hiroto –

- adiós Midorikawa – solo miraba como se alejaba su amigo, algo confundido - *_por que razón odio tanto a Diam ?_* -

- a que viene eso de Mido-chan? –

- quería probar algo –

-algo? –

- además que suena bonito – respondió con una sonrisa - *_espero que Hiroto se de cuenta pronto de lo que siente por Reize, de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas drásticas_*

**En la noche (en casa de Midorikawa) :**

- a que se referiría con "quería probar algo"… - en eso recuerda las acciones echas por Diam durante todo el ensayo – espera un momento… no lo habrá echo por… - tomó el teléfono celular que tenía debajo de su almohada y marcó el número de Diam (_no me pregunten en que momento se lo pidió_) –

- si, que ocurre Reize? –

- MALDITO BASTARDO, VUELVES A HACER LO MISMO EN LO PRÓXIMOS DÍAS Y NO PIENSES QUE TE DEJARÉ VIVIR! –

- vaya, hasta que te diste cuenta –

**Bien, hasta aquí dejo este capi, y aprovecho de avisar que no esperen el siguiente hasta después del 22 (posiblemente el 25 como regalo de navidad), la razón, el 22 salgo de clases y no paramos hasta el último día (más o menos).**

**Avisos:**

**1) yo no escribí este capi, fueron mis manos.**

**2) comenzaré con la regla de los 3 reviews, si no recibo 3 mensajes no subiré el capi 4**

**Esop nos vemos…**

**BYE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y aprovechando la inspiración, aquí les dejo el cuarto capi!**

**Capítulo 4 :**

**El grave error de Hiroto.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron los ensayos, y el diálogo entre Hiroto y Midorikawa, prácticamente no había mejorado, todavía no se atrevían a juntar sus labios (_si quieren láncenme tomates… jajaja no me van a llegar_)

- que les ocurre a ustedes dos! – se quejó enfadada momo, ambos chicos la miraban asustados – es que acaso tienen miedo de besarse, es eso? –

- la verdad… -

- deben de perderle el miedo, esto es una expresión artística! – todos escuchaban atentamente lo que gritaba la pelicastaña – ahora quiero que se besen! –

- *_que-que?_* - pensó el peliverde algo ruborizado –

- que esperan, háganlo! – Midorikawa, envuelto por los nervios, en menos de un segundo, tomo a su amigo del rostro para besarlo –

-*_en verdad lo hizo?_* eso fue lo que pensaron todos –

- momo-san por favor! – Haruna le entregó un pañuelo a su amiga cuando la vio sangrando de la nariz –

- *_vaya, creo que Reize lo está disfrutando, me pregunto cuanto tiempo más estarán así_* - para mala suerte de Diam, pasaron menos de 5 segundos para que los protagonistas se separaran –

- Bueno, al menos espero que hayan perdido el miedo a besarse – habló la directora mientras se limpiaba la nariz –

- eh… si – respondieron coordinadamente, ambos sorprendidos por lo que ocurrió –

**P.O.V Hiroto (desde el principio de este capitulo):**

- _que quiere que?, yo no pienso besarme con Midorikawa, es decir, el es mi amigo, nada más, y no quiero perder su amistad, no por culpa de una tonta obra, por nada en el mundo quisiera perderlo como amigo - ahora estoy mirando a la directora, siento unas manos en mi mejilla, y de un momento a otro me doy cuenta de que aquel chico con quien estaba en el escenario me está besando – que me ocurre ahora, por que en mi interior me siento tan feliz, por que no quiero que este momento termine – no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, me separé de Midorikawa y ahora estoy mirando nuevamente a la directora –_

**P.O.V Midorikawa:**

- _en verdad, aún no entiendo que quiere la directora, cuando dijo que queríamos que nos besáramos mi mente quedó en blanco, cuando me di cuenta que estaba besando a Hiroto mi cuerpo automáticamente lo alejó, lo único que logré ver fue a Diam con una sonrisa de "pudo haber sido más interesante" –_

**Después del ensayo:**

- eh… directora, puedo hablar de algo? –

- si, que ocurre Hiroto? –

- es que quería saber si podía sacar a Midorikawa de la obra (_Baka Hiroto, como te atreves!_) –

- *_como?_* -

- a que se debe eso, ¿puedo saber? – (_me está afectando mucho el estar leyendo Romeo y Julieta_) –

- pues, es que al menos no puede ser una chica? –

- no… entiendo –

- da un suspiro – es que podría ser una chica quien haga de Julieta? –

- las razones? –

- se que Midorikawa parece una chica, e incluso afeminado, y es perfecto para hacer de Julieta… pero no quiero perder su amistad por culpa de un beso –

-*_afeminado?_* -

- no puedo hacerlo –

- por que? –

- tengo mis razones, y no puedo decirte –

- pero… -

- lo siento Hiroto, además, los papeles ya están entregados y estamos contra el tiempo – escuchan caer algo y seguido, a alguien correr –

**P.O.V Hiroto.**

_- ni siquiera se por que pedí que cambiaran a Midorikawa, seguramente por que no quiero terminar peleado con él, no quiero que se vea obligado a besarme, no como ocurrió hace unas horas atrás – no me molesta que parezca una chica, creo que se ve lindo, único, especial, ya ni sé por que lo veo de esa manera – la verdad es que me alegra que la directora no haya aceptado mi propuesta de cambiar a ese chico tan lindo - escucho a alguien correr… es posible que sea… -_

**P.O.V Midorikawa.**

- _como es que Hiroto no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él?, y ahora ocurre que me tiene miedo por que parezco afeminado?, por que lo besé, por que me dejé llevar por los nervios, por que no fui capaz de controlarme, ya no puedo contener mis lágrimas, será mejor que me vaya, sin querer se cayó una escoba, no tengo más opción que correr._

_Llegué a la cancha de entrenamiento, tomé asiento en una de las bancas, intenté no llorar, puesto que alguien estaba atrás mío._

- Midorikawa-kun, te ocurre algo? –

- a-a-a-aaaaaaaaaphrodit –

- quien más va a ser? –

- pues… me asustaste… -

- me puedes decir que te ocurre? –

- la verdad…-

- es por Hiroto-kun, cierto? –

- es que… - un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos del peliverde, ya no aguantaba más, debía deshacerse de aquellas lágrimas que estuvo conteniéndose desde que besó a Hiroto –

- si quieres llorar, hazlo… para algo están los amigos –

- aphrodit… - ya no podía evitarlo, quería llorar, y después de escuchar las palabras del rubio encontró la confianza suficiente para hacerlo y esconderse en su pecho. Pasaron unos largos minutos y después de haber llorado de aquella manera supo que debía explicarle a su nuevo amigo lo que ocurrió – supongo que quieres una explicación… -

- así es – y así fue como el capitán de Zeus junior high logró comprender lo que estaba frustrando tanto al moreno - *_es que Hiroto no podía ser más tonto?, tiene al uke perfecto en frente suyo y no quiere aceptarlo_* - pensó entendiendo el por qué de la expresión del ojiverde cuando ocurrió el beso – entonces te gusta Hiroto –

- si – respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –

- confía en que todo terminará bien – a lo lejos vió una silueta que reconoció al instante, en ese momento abrazó a su amigo sin darle una explicación –

**P.O.V Hiroto.**

_- después de escuchar aquellos pasos solo se me vino una imagen a la cabeza, Midorikawa Ryuuji, lo busqué por todo el teatro, pero no estaba, en ese momento entendí que era él quien escucho mi conversación con la directo, ahora solo me preocupa como habrá reaccionado, fui a la cancha de entrenamiento con la esperanza de que estuviera allí, no me equivoqué, pero aún me pregunto por que sentí que mi corazón se rompió al ver a aquel en quien solo pensaba, en los brazos de otro, con lo que creo, era una sonrisa –_

**P.O.V Midorikawa.**

_- me alegra saber que ahora puedo contar con el apoyo de aphrodit también, le agradezco el que se haya preocupado por mí, necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarme, llorar. Hubiera querido estar en los brazos de Hiroto, pero claro, no hubiera podido hablar de lo ocurrido. Pero me pregunto, por que me habrá abrazado tan repentinamente, no pude ver a nadie, puesto que me dormí, después de eso desperté en mi habitación, después de escuchar a mamá deduje que el me llevó a casa._

**Bueno, hasta aquí queda este capi, se que me quedó cortito, pero no quiero mezclar los capítulo que tengo planificados (en mi cabeza)**

**Perdón si lo subí muy tarde, pero tuve un hermoso día familiar (pasé una linda tarde cuidando de mi querida prima)**

**En él próximo capítulo : La locura de Reika, Midorikawa se desanima**

**Este fic me va a quedar cortito (cosa que no quiero) si no recibo ideas… I NEED HELP FOR MY LECTORAS! ( disculpas pero no soy muy buena en inglés)**

**BYE-BEE**~**y que hayan tenido una bonita navidad, igual que iop. **

**n.n.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y aquí les dejo el quinto capi**

**Capítulo 5:**

**La locura de Reika, Midorikawa se desanima.**

**P.O.V Hiroto.**

_Por que razón odio tanto a quienes son tan cercanos a Midorikawa, por que en lo único que pienso cuando alguien lo abraza es estar en el lugar de ellos, será que me gusta?, definitivamente es eso, pero… aún que lo intente Diam me lleva la delantera, al igual que Aphrodi. Definitivamente no tengo oportunidad con él, pero… ni siquiera sé en que estoy pensando… vamos Hiroto, tú puedes_

**Fin P.O.V**

Habían tocado el timbre de término de clases, y como Hiroto estaba distraído no lo escuchó, Fubuki tuvo que sacarlo de sus pensamientos

- Hiroto-kun, debemos irnos al ensayo, ya terminaron las clases –

-eh?... adelántate, yo voy enseguida –

- está bien – Fubuki se fue mientras Hiroto ordenaba su bolso, echo esto se dirigió al teatro, en el camino esperaba encontrarse con Midorikawa para preguntarle por lo ocurrido ayer, en verdad quería saber que relación tiene con Aphrodi, y en especial con Diam –

- Hiroto-san! – la compañera de equipo de Rika iba camino al teatro cuando se encontró con el pelirrojo, pero por distraída se tropezó y torció el tobillo, Hiroto apenas la vio fue a ayudarla.

Por otro lado, Midorikawa se quedó un rato solo en su salón para darse ánimos y poder ensayar con Hiroto sin sentirse dolido por lo que escuchó ayer accidentalmente. Salió de su salón para ir al ensayo, era mejor llegar tarde a encontrarse con Hiroto en el camino.

- Esto va de mal en peor "_ni siquiera se como reaccionar cuando tenga que saludar a Hiroto_" – ya casi llegaba al teatro cuando se encuentra con lo que para él sería lo peor del mundo – "_esto debe ser un sueño ¿cierto?_" – lamentablemente era la verdad – "_Hiroto no puede estar enamorado de Reika ¿ o si ?... no creo que haya otra razón para que se estén besando… fui un tonto al creerle a Diam y a Aphrodi, como pude pensar en que Hiroto se enamoraría de mi_" –

- Midorikawa-kun? – Reika se había sorprendido al ver al peliverde en aquel lugar, ya que el ensayo había comenzado hace cerca de 20 minutos –

- Midorikawa? – Hiroto no sabía como explicar lo ocurrido, y más ahora que podía ver lo lastimado que estaba su amigo, solo con mirarlo a los ojos - … deja… explicarte… -

- no-no se preocupen… creo que los estoy interrumpiendo… se-será mejor que me vaya – intentó hablar con una sonrisa forzada –

- pero… -

- no te preocupes Hiroto, no le diré a nadie… sobre lo que vi… - dicho esto se fue y cuando supo que estaba lejos de ellos se dispuso a correr –

- espera, Midorikawa! – Hiroto lo siguió –

- chicos esperen – Reika intentó seguirlos, pero una de las escaleras del jardín se lo impidió, puesto que, como se había lesionado un tobillo hace unos minutos atrás, pisó mal cayendo de estas –

. Midorikawa, deja explicarte! – gritaba el pelirrojo intentando detener a su amigo – "_no hay más opción, tendré que correr más rápido que él_" – inclinándose hacia delante y moviendo sus brazos en posición de 90º logró alcanzarlo, tomándolo de su muñeca derecha, haciendo que parara – primero quiero que me digas por qué reaccionaste de esa manera! –

- que importa ahora… -

- pues a mi me importa… Midorikawa, tu eres mi mejor amigo, necesito saber la razón de por que te comportaste tan extraño cuando nos viste –

- Hiroto déjame, quiero ir a casa… -

- no te dejaré hasta que me expliques – el chico de la coleta lo estaba evitando, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos –

Mientras Hiroto intentaba averiguar ciertas cosas sobre su amigo, otros problemas ocurrían en el club de teatro, mas específicamente en sus alrededores.

**Hace unos minutos atrás:**

- chicos comence… -

- AAAAAAAAHHHH! –

- esa no es la voz de Reika? –

- vayamos a ver – todos los miembros que iban a participar en la obra (menos Hiroto y Midorikawa) fueron a ver que ocurría, para la mala suerte de todos, la escena con la que se encontraron no fue la ellos esperaban –

- Reika estás bien? – Rika fue la primera en acercarse –

- Ri-Rika…-

- no hables… quédate tranquila –

- no… no siento mi cuerpo… - al escuchar esto, todo los presentes se paralizaron -

- hay no… -

**_O_**

- por favor dime… - en menos de un segundo sintió la mano del moreno en su mejilla –

- no es obvio? – el chico de ojos verdes lo miraba sorprendido – basta con saber que soy afeminado para darse cuenta… - habló con una voz débil –

- escuchaste… lo que hablé con la directora?... –

- yo… yo creí que éramos amigos Hiroto… - a Hiroto se le rompía el corazón al ver llorar a su ahora amado –

- Midorikawa… yo… - no sabía que responderle, así que decidió abrazarlo. A esta acción, el peliverde se sorprendió, se sentía feliz de poder estar en los brazos de quien amaba, pero todo termina cuando recuerda las palabras que dijo el chico de cabellos rojos cuando habló con la presidenta del club de teatro "_se que Midorikawa parece una chica, e incluso afeminado, y es perfecto para hacer de Julieta… pero no quiero perder su amistad por culpa de un beso_" –

-_ solo amistad… lamentablemente solo amistad – _en una mezcla de miedo y frustración el ojinegro lo empuja para alejarse de él y se abraza en forma de protección –

- en verdad no entiendo… que te ocurre? -

- déjame tranquilo! –

- a que te refieres con "creí que éramos amigos" –

- confié en ti Hiroto y te burlaste de mi! – por primera vez en su vida Hiroto ve a su amigo tan frustrado –

- por que dices eso, nosotros somos amigos, jamás me burlaría de ti – ya no sabía que responderle a su amigo para que este se explicara –

- pues en ese caso el problema es nosotros solo somos amigos!... y… no podemos ser algo más… - esto último lo dijo con una voz que no podía ser más débil y desanimada –

- a… a que te refieres? –

-BAKA HIROTO, QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA! – gritó desesperado con el puño listo para golpearlo, pero en lugar de eso relajó su mano para luego posarla en el hombro derecho de su amigo – a-ai shiteru… - una lágrima bajó por las mejillas del moreno –

- Midori… - no pudo terminar el nombre por que aquel a quien iba a nombrar ya se había ido – Midorikawa… yo… -

**_O_**

- chicos, hasta aquí llega el ensayo de hoy… quienes quieran pueden irse a sus casas, los que quieran pueden acompañarme al hospital con Reika –

- bueno… era de esperarse, a menos que la directora fuera un demonio sin sentimientos y empatía – comentó Someoka en su tono de siempre –

- escuché eso Someoka-kun! – dijo provocándole escalofríos al moreno pelirrosa – pero, necesito a dos personas para que ordenen el teatro antes de irse – todos se miraban – Aki-chan, Endou-san, les importa? - ambos aceptaron sin quejas y se fueron al teatro junto con el grupo que fue a buscar los bolsos para aquellos que se quedarían esperando la ambulancia (supongo que me entendieron, espero) –

…

- la verdad… creí que habrían menos cosas para ordenar – comentó Aki entre cajas con luces, ropas, vestidos y muchas cosas más –

- yo también pensé eso – respondió el de la banda con su sonrisa de siempre –

- si mal no recuerdo… las cajas con vestidos se dejaban por acá – la chica de cabellos oscuros comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del escenario sin percatarse de un pequeño detalle –

- Aki ten cuidado… el suelo está… -

…

- bueno… solo espero que esté en ese estado el menor tiempo posible –

- lo mismo digo momo-san – todos miraban como la ambulancia se iba con Reika adentro (los que quedaban, algunos ya se habían ido a sus casas por el cansancio) –

- bien, quienes nos acompañan al hospital? –

- claro que yo voy, Reika es mi amiga… y tú me vas a acompañar… cierto Darling? –

- eh?... yo? –

- entonces que estamos esperando?

- espérenme, que debo ir a buscar mi bolso al teatro – avisó un chico de coleta y cabellos azulados

- Kazemaru-kun, puedes ir a buscar mi saco (chaqueta, abrigo, etc, del uniforme), es que se me quedó en el teatro –

- claro, no te preocupes Fubuki, pero debes esperarme –

- no hay problema! – gritó en forma de respuesta mientras veía a su compañero de equipo alejarse en dirección al teatro –

- veamos, mi bolso estaba junto a las cajas con vestidos – el chico de ojos marrón camino hasta donde deberían estar las cajas que él nombró, pero se encontró con algo que no hubiera querido (ahora si que me van a matar! ), Endou besando a Aki en un charco de agua (no sé si es algo coherente pero se me acabó la bebida que me daba ideas), pero a diferencia de Midorikawa, Kazemaru no fue sigiloso y se dispuso a correr en ese mismo instante –

- ese no era Kazemaru-kun? – cuando se separaron (que fue en menos de 10 segundo después del accidente) Aki se sentó en el suelo, pero Endou corrió detrás del peliazul, quien salió del teatro en menos de un minuto y después de la escuela. Pero cruzando un paso de peatones (no se como se llama en su país), el cual estaba en rojo –

- KAZEMARU! –

**Ahora si mátenme, láncenme tomates, lo que quieran… estoy conciente de lo que escribo.**

**Y les quiero hacer una pregunta…**

**Con quien quieren que se quede Ichinose? Aki o Rika? Por favor respondan…**

… **y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO! (en mi caso si… recién son las 23:47) pásenlo bien**

**n.n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mucho gusto!... perdón por el retraso, pero estuve sin inspiración por muuuuuchos días, y no se enojen si me queda muy corto. Bueno, ahora recordemos en que quedó el capítulo anterior.**

_- ese no era Kazemaru-kun? – cuando se separaron (que fue en menos de 10 segundo después del accidente) Aki se sentó en el suelo, pero Endou corrió detrás del peliazul, quien salió del teatro en menos de un minuto y después de la escuela. Pero cruzando un paso de peatones (no se como se llama en su país), el cual estaba en rojo –_

_- KAZEMARU! – __**(Endou fue quien gritó)**_

**Capítulo 6:**

**Dos decisiones erróneas, más de un corazón roto.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el "mega" incidente en la secundaria Raimon.

- Aki, me acompañas a ver a Kazemaru? – desde el incidente de hace una semana, Endou realizaba la misma rutina todos los días, después del ensayo visitaba a su amigo –

- con mucho gusto, Endou-kun – desde el punto de vista de ella, era una oportunidad para estar cerca del castaño –

- chicos, ustedes vienen? –

- perdón Endou-kun, pero nos tocó ordenar el teatro – respondió Hiroto, quien estaba junto a Aphrodi y un poco más lejos, Midorikawa –

- bueno… entonces vámonos Aki –

-hai – ambos chicos se fueron mientras los otros tres chicos comenzaban a guardar las cosas en sus respectivas cajas. En un momento, Hiroto coincidió en guardar una capa en su respectiva caja, al igual que Midorikawa con un vestido, sus miradas se cruzaron y después de guardar las cosas Hiroto recogió la caja y la fue a dejar en donde debía estar. El teléfono de Midorikawa suena –

- hai, mochi mochi… - los otros dos chicos lo miraban curiosos – Diam?... ahora que quieres?... no, no puedo… me tocó ordenar el teatro, así que dile a mamá que llegaré tarde… y no me vengas a buscar, mira que puedo cuidarme solito… ¿entendido?... bye bye – cortó el teléfono – el rubio se percató de que los ojos de Hiroto reflejaban celos –

- "_esta es mi oportunidad_" – así estaban terminando de ordenar, como quedaban unas pocas cajas, ya cerradas, Hiroto dijo que podía guardarlas solo, ahí fue cuando Aphrodi puso en marcha su plan – Midorikawa, ven conmigo – lo tomó de la muñeca aún cuando el peliverde no había respondido –

- Aphrodi, que ocurre? – este lo llevó a la entrada del teatro, y unos segundos después sintió los pasos del pelirrojo que se acercaban – me-me puedes decir que ocurre? – preguntó asustado ; desde adentro del teatro Hiroto los podía ver claramente –

- tranquilo, no va a ocurrir nada malo – le guiñó el ojo y acto seguido rodeó con los brazos la cintura de su amigo –

- e-estás seguro –

- muy seguro – con la mano libre levanto el rostro del (en mi historia es así) más bajo acercándolo al suyo; la mirada del ex capitán de génesis reflejaba enojo

- bien, ya terminé, ahora podemos irnos – hablo el más pálido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (pero como ustedes deben estar pensado, es disimulada) –

-eh… Hiroto… tu, tu no viste nada? – el ojinegro seguía asustado –

- ver que? –

- no-no… nada – caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la escuela, ahí el ojirrojo tomo el camino hacia la Izquierda, mientras los ex capitanes siguieron derecho, durante todo el trayecto a casa no hablaron –

- Midorikawa! –

-Diam, te dije que podía ir a casa solo! – el peliverde estaba enfadado –

- vamos, no quiero que algún hombre pervertido te confunda con una chica – cometó jugando con la coleta de su amigo –

- QUE TE DIJE SOBRE HACER ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS! –

- jiijijiji, se me olvidó – Midorikawa seguía enojado – ya tranquilo, ahora vámonos a casa –

- está bien, está bien… adiós – se despidió moviendo su mano, pero algo provocó un escalofrío en Hiroto, y fue la mirada que le entregó Diam antes de irse, así que decidió seguirlos, en una esquina había un espejo (de esos que ponen para evitar choques) en el, Diam vio al ojiverde, así que decidió jugar un poco con los sentimientos de aquel chico, se llevó al chico de cabellos verdes hasta una calle vacía, Hiroto los siguió, pero al encontrarlos se llevó una sorpresa, y para él, no era muy buena.

Una lágrima se escapó de uno de los ojos negros, mientras un brazo lo aprisionaba por la cintura y otro afirmaba su rostro, pero lo peor, lo peor fue el ver aquellos labios que estaban siendo tocados por otra persona, por otros labios que no eran de él, ya totalmente enojado los separó y se llevó lo más lejos posible a Midorikawa, tenía que hablar con él.

- que te ocurre Midorikawa? – preguntó furioso –

- no te entiendo, a que te refieres? –

- durante toda esta semana creí en lo que me habías dicho, iba a aceptarlo!, pero veo… veo que solo estabas jugando conmigo – lo último lo dijo tan fríamente, que prácticamente le rompió el corazón al chico de la coleta –

- Hiroto, espera… deja explicarte… - pidió con lágrimas en los ojos –

- tan solo… déjame tranquilo – Hiroto se fue y minutos después Midorikawa retomó su camino a casa, ya en la noche se podía ver a ambos chicos (cada uno en su habitación) llorando.

**MATENME!**

**Lo sé, horrible final del capi, pero es tarde, tengo sueño y quiero ir a mi camita.**

**En el próximo capi sabrán que pasó con Reika y con Kazemaru**

**Hasta entonces…**

**Bye-bee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los reviews! Y perdón por si me está quedando tan dramático y con tantos besos indeseados… (creo que ese es mi fuerte) pero pronto va a dejar de ser así… espero… y mejor los dejo con el siguiente capítulo… pero antes, a recordar:**

_- Aki, me acompañas a ver a Kazemaru? – desde el incidente de hace una semana, Endou realizaba la misma rutina todos los días, después del ensayo visitaba a su amigo –_

_- con mucho gusto, Endou-kun – desde el punto de vista de ella, era una oportunidad para estar cerca del castaño –_

**Capítulo 7:**

**Malas noticias:**

En sí el viaje fue muy silencioso, Endou se veía muy desanimado, triste, preocupado, Aki era una de las pocas que sabía que para Endou, su mejor amigo era Kazemaru, bastaba con ver lo desanimado que estaba cuando Kazemaru decidió retirarse de Raimon Eleven. Entraron a la habitación del peliazul, y ahí estaba, acostado en una cama, inconsciente.

– aún… no despierta del coma… -

- intento no hacerme ilusiones, puesto que es muy difícil que despierte en unas semanas… - el castaño no dejaba de mirar a su amigo dormido –

- el camionero que lo atropelló estaba muy arrepentido, y no lo podemos culpar del accidente puesto que Kazemaru-kun cruzó con luz roja – Endou no respondió –

- Endou-kun … que sientes en verdad por Kazemaru-kun? – el chico de la banda se sorprendió por la pregunta –

- a-a qué te refieres Aki? – no sabía como responder –

- eh… pues… es que… siempre eres muy distraído, solo piensas en el futbol, pero cuando se trata de Kazemaru-kun… estás muy atento y… -

- supongo que no lo puedo ocultar más… - la mirada de Aki demostraba miedo y preocupación – supongo que no te esperarías algo así de mi, pero es la verdad y no lo puedo seguir negando… - la chica de cabello corto estaba cada vez más asustada por lo que diría Endou –

**_O_**

- Rika, me vas a decir que es lo tengo? –

- Reika… la verdad… es que… - las palabras no salían de su boca, no sabía como explicarle a su compañera de equipo lo que ocurría – Reika… tú… estás… tú estás parapléjica… -

**_O_**

- Endou-kun… -

- la verdad… es que… a mí… a mí me gusta… Kazemaru – lo último lo dijo muy bajo, pero Aki lo escuchó (muajajajaja toma eso Aki, muajajajajaja) – no es común ver que cosas así sucedan, pero desde pequeño… desde pequeño me he sentido atraído por él, puede que siempre se vea muy seguro de si mismo, pero yo no lo veo así… yo lo veo como alguien a quien hay que proteger, cuidar, como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana… - en ningún momento dejó de mirar al nombrado –

- entiendo… - Endou la miró confundido – si ese es el caso, voy a ayudarte… además que me siento responsable por lo que le ocurrió a Kazemaru-kun –

- Endou le entregó una mirada cálida y después una sonrisa única de él – gracias Aki – y pasaron toda la tarde en aquella habitación hablando de Kazemaru, sobre como se sintió cuando el peliazul fue el capitán de los emperadores oscuros, y cosas parecidas, pero en general, sobre los sentimientos de Endou por Kazemaru –

**A la tarde siguiente:**

- Fubuki-kun, me acompañas al salón de clases? Es que olvidé mi libro de matemáticas en mi pupitre –

-si, ningún problema - ambos chicos caminaron hasta su salón de clases, el peliplateado se detuvo en la entrada mientras que el pelirrojo siguió hasta su mesa, revisó debajo de esta y ahí estaba, lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolso –

- ya podemos irnos – Hiroto salió del salón y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero pasando al lado de la sala de profesores se encontraron con alguien bastante conocido – Diam! – gritó furioso haciéndole recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior –

- ohayo, Hiroto – saludó fríamente mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes del otro –

-que haces aquí Diam? –

- vine a buscar los registros de Reize –

- se puede saber por qué? – en ese momento Diam lo tomó del cuello del uniforme empujándolo a la pared –

- no vengas a hacerte el preocupado por él, mira que por tu culpa está ocurriendo todo esto! –

- está ocurriendo que! – Diam lo soltó –

- por tu culpa Midorikawa Ryuuji pidió una transferencia a otra escuela –

-_"¿Cómo?" – _el pelirrojo se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al suelo – _"Midorikawa…Midorikawa se va a ir?... lo perderé para siempre?" _– Diam se fue –

- Hiroto-kun – lo llamó preocupado Fubuki –

-Midorikawa… -

**Muajajajaja otro corto más, pero dentro de poco saldrá uno larguito…**

**Sección de preguntas:**

**1- ¿Cuántas están felices de escuchar a los seiyuus de Endou y Kazemaru cantar juntos? - lo sé, es una pregunta estúpida**

**2- ¿quieren que Aki se quede con alguien?¿con quien? - tomen en cuenta por favor que va a ayudar a Endou**

**3-¿alguna idea para el momento IchinoseXRika? – es que no se me ocurre nada para ellos dos**

4-** ¿Cuántas quieren matarme por haber dejado a Reika viva? – sean sinceras por favor**

**5 - ¿Cuántas están felices por haber dejado a Reika parapléjica? – algo para consolarme**

**Y ahora me voy para continuar escribiendo**

**Bye-bee~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y nuevamente, gracias por los reviews, me encantaron, y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Gracias!**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Lamentos:**

Los siguientes tres días continuaron normales, excepto para Hiroto…

**Flash Back:**

_- ohayo, Hiroto – saludó fríamente mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes del otro –_

_-que haces aquí Diam? –_

_- vine a buscar los registros de Reize –_

_- se puede saber por qué? – en ese momento Diam lo tomó del cuello del uniforme empujándolo a la pared –_

_- no vengas a hacerte el preocupado por él, mira que por tu culpa está ocurriendo todo esto! –_

_- está ocurriendo que! – Diam lo soltó –_

_- por tu culpa Midorikawa Ryuuji pidió una transferencia a otra escuela –_

**Fin Flash Back**

- por qué, por qué?... si él… –

**Flash Back**

_- a… a que te refieres? –_

_-BAKA HIROTO, QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA! – gritó desesperado con el puño listo para golpearlo, pero en lugar de eso relajó su mano para luego posarla en el hombro derecho de su amigo – a-ai shiteru… - una lágrima bajó por las mejillas del moreno –_

_- Midori… - no pudo terminar el nombre por que aquel a quien iba a nombrar ya se había ido – Midorikawa… yo… -_

**Fin flash back**

- es verdad… todo esto es mi culpa… -

**Flash Back**

_que te ocurre Midorikawa? – preguntó furioso –_

_- no te entiendo, a que te refieres? –_

_- durante toda esta semana creí en lo que me habías dicho, iba a aceptarlo!, pero veo… veo que solo estabas jugando conmigo – lo último lo dijo tan fríamente, que prácticamente le rompió el corazón al chico de la coleta –_

_- Hiroto, espera… deja explicarte… - pidió con lágrimas en los ojos –_

_- tan solo… déjame tranquilo –_

**Fin Flash Back**

- Hiroto se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación, con la mirada perdida, solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpear su ventana – EN QUE MOMENTO SE ME OCURRIÓ DECIRLE AQUELLAS PALABRAS! – todos los días era lo mismo, después del ensayo, era ir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella – será que en verdad me ama?

**_O_**

… y para Midorikawa.

**- **el primer error fue haberme enamorado de él… el segundo… haberme declarado – un chico de cabello ondulado, suelto y color verde manzana, se levantó de su cama para mirar por su ventana el paisaje no muy agradable producto de la lluvia – estaré… haciendo lo correcto… al irme de aquí?

**No sé si quieren seguir leyendo cosas dramáticas… pero es lo que les puedo entregar… n.n**

**Y no esperen un capítulo hasta finales de febrero – quizás – si es que no termino antes, la razón?, un super especial de tres o cuatro parejas, ¿Cuáles?, no lo diré…**

**Sección de preguntas:**

**1- ¿les gustó? – **

**Eso es todo…**

… **subí dos capítulos por que estaba con la imaginación por el techo de mi casa…**

… **y ahora si…**

**Bye-bee~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

**Lluvia:**

_**El goleador de Fuego y el príncipe de la nieves:**_

Goenji y Fubuki se habían juntado para crear una nueva técnica Hissatsu, pero la lluvia les impidió continuar.

- Goenji-kun, que hacemos ahora? – preguntó el chico de cabellos plateados mirando hacia el cielo –

- Mi departamento queda cerca, puedes quedarte ahí hasta que pase la lluvia –

- Está seguro? –

- Claro, no te preocupes –

- Está bien –

/O/

_**El rey del mar y su doncella (?):**_

- Tsunami-san, no puedo creer que todos los días ordenaras comida por que no tenías nada para cocinar! – un chico de orbes azules se quejaba –

- Te invito a pasar unos días en mi departamento y resulta que terminas quejándote de todo – Tsunami había invitado al segundo arquero de la selección a pasar unos días en su hogar, puesto que los padres del menor debían hacer un viaje importante y no querían que se quedara solo –

- Lo entiendo, pero no puedes vivir entre este desastre –

- Perdón pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para ordenar con esto de la obra –

/O/

- Ven Fubuki, pasa – Dijo el delantero haciendo pasar al chico de Hokkaido –

- Parece que no hay nadie –

- Si es así seguramente dejaron una nota en la mesa de la cocina – el invitado le miró extraño – siempre hacen eso – Goenji se dirigió al lugar que había nombrado, ahí estaba la nota – "Shuuja-san, yuca-cham y yo fuimos a un pequeño paseo organizado por la escuela, su padre viajó a Kyoto para atender a un paciente que se encontraba grave. Cuídese." – así leyó la nota con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –

- Goenji-kun, ocurre algo? –

/O/

- Tsunami no podía dejar de mirar al pequeño que ahora estaba en su cocina – "_Vamos Tsunami, deja de pensar en esas cosas_" – varias imágenes se venían a su cabeza de adolescente –

- Tsunami-san está bien? – el chico de orbes verdes preguntó preocupado, ya que el moreno se llevaba golpeando la mejilla desde hace ya un buen rato –

- No te preocupes, no ocurre nada – el menor volvió a lo que hacía. El moreno aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarlo por atrás.

/O/

- "_Vamos Goenj, es ahora o nunca, no tendrás otra opotunidad como esta_" –

- "_El saber que pasaré una noche a solas con Goenji-kun me pone algo nervioso_" –

/O/

_**El mago y su princesa:**_

- Rika, donde estás! – Ichinose había ido al hospital a visitar a Reika, cuando ve a la peli azul correr por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, De ahí comenzó a seguirla pero debido a la lluvia la perdió de vista – Donde se habrá metido?

/O/

- Tachimukai estaba paralizado, se sorprendió por lo que había hecho el mayor, pero ya no sabía que hacer cuando su compañero lo giró y lo besó.

/O/

Ichinose buscó por los alrededores del Hospital, pero algo le dijo después que debía buscar en la escuela.

- En que estaré pensando – se deijo así mismo caminando cerca del club de futbol – la puerta está… abierta – en efecto… entró y ahí estaba la peli-azul, en el suelo, cerca de los balones, llorando - ¿Rika? –

-¡QUE QUIERES! -

- Por qué estás llorando? –

- Esta se levantó y lo miró a los ojos, los tenía hinchados - ¿Crees que estaría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando Reika está en el Hospital? Ella, aún que no lo demuestre, está sufriendo ¿Y sabes… y sabes lo que se siente … no poder ayudar… a … a tu mejor amigo… cuando te necesita?... ¿Acaso lo sabes? - poco a poco se fue acercando al chico, hasta llegar a su pecho y poder llorar tranquilamente –

- Rika… -

/O/

- Goenji-kun, hay algo que debo decirte –

- Emm… yo también – en esos momentos se encontraban ambos en el living del departamento –

- Entonces comienza tú –

- No, tú primero –

- No, tú – y así pasaron los minutos –

- Entonces al mismo tiempo – 1,2,3 - ¡TE AMO! – al principio estaban sorprendidos, después se miraron, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Goenji se acercó poco a poco al peliplateado, este cerro sus ojos, para poder recibir aquel tan esperado beso –

/O/

Un chico estaba tomando un taxi cerca del Aeropuerto.

- A donde quiere ir? –

- Lléveme a la siguiente dirección – respondió entregándole un papel al chofer –

/O/

En el departamento de Tsunami ya se habían calmado las cosas.

- No era necesario que me golpearas – se quejó el moreno sobándose la mejilla –

- Pues pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de besarme – el otro solo miraba – ahora a comer –

/O/

- Rika… yo no he pasado por eso… pero sé que no es fácil… y debes saber… que no estás sola en esto – la chica le miró - … ya nunca estarás sola… nunca… -

- a... a que te refieres? –

- El chico se acercó a su oído - Ai Shiteru… Rika… - La morena sonrió –

/O/

El timbre de la casa de Natsumi comenzó a sonar – Ya voy! – Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una sorpresa – Roccoco? –

- Hola Natsumi… a pasado un tiempo… -

/O/

- Hace unos momentos Kiyama Hiroto estaba encerrado en su habitación lamentando que Midorikawa se iría de Raimon, pero su hermana le obligó a salir para calmarse un momento – Esto no cambia nada… esto no impedirá que Midorikawa se marche – Tal vez Hitomiko acertó en esta ocasión –

- Hi… Hiroto… -

- Él reconocía esa voz , miró hacia atrás suyo y ahí estaba, mojado por la lluvia, estaba algo pálido – Midorikawa… - se acercó a él, lo abrazó, pero el cuerpo del peli-verde no iba a resistir mucho, había pasado demasiadas horas bajo la lluvia, Hiroto tocó su frente… tenía fiebre. –

**Okey, hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y me disculpo por el retraso, pero en marzo estuve con depre por el terremoto de Japón, y este mes me torturaron con pruebas y trabajos.**

**Ahora les quiero hacer una invitación a un foro que hice hace unos meses atrás, si les gusta la serie Hetalia, los invito a este Foro Rol:**

**http:/www . hetalia - fororol . foroac . com**

**junten las palabras y caracteres y podrán acceder.**

**Y también los quiero invitar a que lean un Crossover con OC, idea de mis amigas, si les interesa leerlo les dejo el link:**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/ 6880087 / 1 / Aroma _ Gakuen**

**Respondo preguntas… de todo tipo…**

**Bye-Bee~**


	10. Chapter 10

Primero que nada, agradezco los comentarios que han hecho, me hacen feliz.

Me disculpo por no actualizar hace mu~cho tiempo, la razón… no sé si les interese, pero igual me quiero explicar:

-Son algo distraída y durante todo este tiempo no recordaba mi contraseña.

- Hace unos meses atrás mi computador pasó a mejor vida y perdí todo lo que tenía avanzado del fic.

- Y por último, hace un tiempo entré a un grupo de baile y el aprenderme coreografías me ha quitado tiempo.

Digo todo esto porque quiero ser sincera y confío en que comprenderán.

Y prometo actualizar pronto.


End file.
